Why Don't We Go There?
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Sometimes life threw curve balls at you, but Ch-Chi wasn't afraid to roll with the punches and take it in stride. She was in control of her own happiness, not anyone else. And if said happiness was with Prince Vegeta, so be it. She wasn't backing down without a fight.


"Why Don't We Go There?"

1

Chi-Chi scowled as she stormed down the seemingly endless hallway that led to her private quarters. Her dark eyes were narrowed dangerously, her footsteps thunderous, her anger boiling hot. She threw her bedroom door open harshly, relishing in the sharp, cracking noise it made when it hit the hallway wall; she made sure to slam it shut just as harshly.

Carelessly kicking off her shoes, she threw herself on her bed, grunting as she landed on her stomach. She grabbed a pillow, buried her face in its feathery softness, and shrieked. It felt good doing that, like she was letting go of some of her frustration, though it was still swimming beneath the surface.

She loved her dad something fierce, but he was seriously working on her everlasting nerves.

"Chi-Chi, don't you think it's time for you to find that special someone? Chi-Chi, when are you going to give me grandchildren?" Chi-Chi asked aloud, mimicking her dad's chastising, concerned voice perfectly. She was twenty-four years old, damn it! She was an adult, and she could make her own decisions on her own time. So what if she was a princess? That didn't mean she was sitting on her ass waiting for a prince charming.

The idea alone was enough to make her snort, a rueful smile on her face. It wasn't that she didn't want to date. She did, and she was a romantic person. However, what she didn't need was people putting a time limit on things like that. Just because she only had a handful of brief relationships didn't mean she was lonely.

Being royalty made her a very sought after woman, but that didn't mean she was obligated to date every single person that came her way. They only wanted two things from her: her wealth and sex. She wasn't a prude by any means, and had enough experience under her belt to attest to that, but she refused to indulge people who didn't have her best interests at heart. When she found that special someone, she'd do something about it, but until then, her father and advisors could kiss her royal ass.

Well, she wasn't about to stay cooped up in this place and sit around moping. She looked around, searching until she finally spotted her phone. She quickly unlocked it, dialing a familiar set of numbers.

" _Hello?_ " The sound of her best friend Bulma Briefs' voice was currently music to her ears, soothing the savage beast that was her anger.

"Bulma! Are you busy, 'cause I could really use some company right about now."

" _Your dad and advisors riding your dick about your future again?_ " Chi-Chi scoffed, feeling annoyed all over again.

"You know me too well."

" _As one of your best friends, I should hope so! Don't fret. I'll be over there as soon as I can, and I'll bring Launch and Lazuli with me. We'll wipe that frown right off your pretty little face in no time!_ "

"You're a gift from the gods, I swear. I can't wait to see ya'll." And after saying their goodbyes, they hung up, her phone still clutched in her hand. Bulma was one of her oldest friends, and even though Bulma was three years older than her, they got along more than well enough and were practically attached at the hips. An heiress to Capsule Corporations and a certified genius and skilled inventor, Bulma managed to accomplish a lot, and she was only twenty-seven years old.

Launch Dynamite was a firecracker. She was loud, funny, and said what was on her mind. She was Bulma's age, and she had met her through Bulma back when they were still in school. She was a sweetheart underneath that tough exterior, and she worked with Bulma on advancing weaponry and things of that nature.

Lazuli Stone was a world-renowned model. Beautiful though she was, she was also very intelligent and didn't take shit from anybody. Strong, thoughtful, and sarcastic, she was two years older than her and was the mediator of the group, usually intervening whenever Bulma and Launch butt heads.

She loved her group of friends dearly and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. They all stuck by each other through thick and thin, and had each other's back. She didn't know what she'd do without them, and she hoped she'd never find out.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her musings, and a smile bloomed across her lips as she jumped out of bed and rushed to her door. She barely opened it before she was being pulled into a group hug.

"Chi! We came here as soon as we could! Are you okay?" Bulma's question was muffled against her shoulder, but she heard the worry in her voice loud and clear all the same.

"Yeah! Who the hell do those uptight fucks think they are tryin' to tell ya what to do with ya life?!" Launch growled, her emerald green eyes brimming with anger on her behalf, and Chi-Chi thought she might tear up, she was so touched.

"Surely they don't expect you to marry someone just because?" Lazuli asked calmly, though the angry look in her icy blue eyes suggested otherwise. Chi-Chi sighed, untangling herself from their comforting embrace. She ran a hand through her black hair, teeth gnawing her bottom lip.

"They can't make me do shit, but that doesn't mean they won't let their opinions be known. I can actually understand where they're coming from. I'm well-aware that I need to find a spouse and produce an heir at some point in my fucking life. I just want to do it on my own time and terms," Chi-Chi explained, ushering them inside her room and shutting her door.

Bulma took her seat in front of her large, gilded vanity, staring at her reflection from time to time, trying to perfect her already perfect looks.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Relationships are work, and I think it's good that you want to take your time and figure it out on your own," Lazuli assured her, hand squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

"You know what we should do?" Three pairs of eyes met Bulma's excited, ocean blue ones. "Let's go clubbing! A night on the town with us will definitely cheer you up, Chi!"

She was already dressed for a night on the town, wearing a gorgeous plum colored dress that stopped mid-thigh. Its plunging neckline highlighted her ample breasts, and the pearl necklace and matching earrings were a nice touch. She wore black, open toed high heels, and her nails were painted neatly to match the color of her dress.

It's like she already knew Chi-Chi was going to say yes, which she was, so she didn't bother wasting time getting ready.

"I'm game," was Launch's simple reply. Her golden-blonde hair fell down her back in messy, bouncy curls, and her eyes were closed as she sat on Chi-Chi's desk, her legs crossed, her arms behind her head. She was the epitome of nonchalance in that moment or maybe she was already used to Bulma's antics. It was probably a combination of the two.

Lazuli, who sat beside Chi-Chi on her bed, snorted, her eyes filled with mirth. She ran her fingers through her short, light blonde locks, meeting Bulma's glare head-on.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Bulma. I wasn't laughing at _you_. I was laughing because I knew you were going to suggest something like that." Bulma pouted adorably, and Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head in amusement.

It was a good thing she was already on board with this plan. After all, she herself wanted to go out and let loose and have fun. She also knew a lost cause when she saw one. Bulma could be quite the stubborn little shit when the mood struck her.

"And why exactly do you want me to go clubbing?" Chi-Chi inquired. She stood up, one foot already on the ground, as she prepared to get off her bed.

"Because," Bulma began, straightening her turquoise colored hair, "it'll be fun! Besides, maybe you'll finally get some bomb dick." That comment caught her completely off guard, and she stumbled off her bed and onto the floor, grunting harshly as she landed on her back, her breath momentarily knocked out of her.

Lazuli was quick to come to her aid, helping her onto her feet while Bulma and Launch howled with laughter. Chi-Chi's cheeks were tinged with a fierce blush, her mouth agape as words escaped her.

"Now, don't be like that, Chi! When's the last time you've had some fantastic, mind-blowingly good sex?"

"Eons ago," Launch snickered, ignoring the glare Chi-Chi threw her way. "Which makes not a lick of sense to me, by the way. You're a fuckin' princess! Not to mention gorgeous as hell. You of all people should have no problem getting laid."

"And going out would do us all some good. It beats being cooped up in this castle all night," Lazuli added, keeping the peace and calming them down. That was definitely a sentiment Chi-Chi could relate to. She wasn't about to waste her night being miserable or give her dad and advisors the satisfaction of knowing they got under her skin.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm in," she agreed, laughing as Bulma squealed and ran towards her, grabbing her by the arm and all but dragging her to her large, walk-in closet, Launch and Lazuli right on their heels.

"Now, let's find you girls something pretty to wear."

She easily found Chi-Chi something to wear, tossing her some clothes and heels and pushing her towards her bathroom to get ready, ignoring her indignant protests.

"That takes care of that! Okay, now for you two. Hmm, this would look gorgeous on you, Lazuli," Bulma declared, handing her some clothes. "And this is so you Launch!" She passed her the outfit she picked out. "Now, you two hurry up and get ready too. I'll help you with your hair and makeup if you want."

"Thanks, Bulma," Launch grinned, shamelessly stripping down until she was in nothing but her underwear.

"You're the best," Lazuli smiled. She slipped off her tank-top, skirt, and leggings, eyeing the clothes Bulma chose for her. Shrugging, she slipped them on.

"I know, but thanks for pointing out the obvious," the heiress smirked. "I hope Chi-Chi has fun. I know it's stressful for her carrying the weight of her kingdom on her shoulders and all that junk," she mused, a frown etched on her once cheerful face.

She witnessed how daunting and draining Chi-Chi's duties as a princess were for her, especially since she was twenty-four with no prince on her arm. Her father had initially planned on betrothing her to a prince when she was younger, but her mother was against it, saying that Chi-Chi should be free to make her own choices.

And she did. She was a very capable leader, intelligent, kindhearted, and fair. She was beautiful, confident, outspoken, and a skilled fighter. She'd make a wonderful queen someday, of that Bulma was sure of. Chi-Chi deserved to have some fun, and Bulma knew that going out for a night on the town would be awesome. They always had great time, and maybe this go round Chi-Chi would actually take a guy home with her and let loose.

"I know what you mean. I know I couldn't handle dealin' with all that shit." Launch didn't see how Chi-Chi did. She'd be miserable as hell having to do what she did. She eyed her reflection in Chi-Chi's vanity, grinning at what she saw.

Her golden hair was stilly curly, but messy in a cute way. Bulma did an excellent job with her makeup. The eyeliner really brought out the emerald color of her eyes, and the purple lipstick made her lips look amazing.

She wore a purple halter top with black skinny jeans and purple, open-toed wedges. Instead of her usual red headband, she wore a black one instead. Purple hoop earrings and black bangles on each wrist completed her look, and to top it all off, she donned on a black leather jacket. It was a perfect balance of girly and tomboy, which was why Bulma picked it.

"Me either, but that's why you can't help but admire her. She makes it look so easy." Lazuli looked effortlessly perfect. Her hair was straightened to perfection, and the blue eyeshadow she wore highlighted her beautiful eyes.

She wore a sapphire blue blouse with a neckline that showed off hints of her breasts without showing off everything, a white skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, and white wedges. Sapphire earrings dangled from each ear, and her nails were painted a matching blue, and her blue lipstick was a perfect final touch.

"Looks like we're all ready," Bulma smiled. "Now all there's left is Chi-Chi. Are you ready, Chi?"

"Yeah, I'm coming out right now," the princess called back.

The sound of Chi-Chi's door opening captured all of the girls' attention, and what they saw had their jaws dropping to the floor. The woman standing before them looked downright gorgeous. She wore a stunning, long-sleeved, backless red dress that, like Bulma's, stopped mid-thigh, showing off her toned thighs and legs.

Her hair fell down the middle of her back in a sea of black waves, her bangs beautifully curled. Her lips were stained a hypnotizing red that made her full lips look all the more kissable, and the mascara and eyeliner she wore made her dark eyes stand out.

Diamond earrings dangled from her ears, and a matching diamond necklace graced her neck. Her nails were neatly painted red to complement her dress, and the silver heels she wore were gorgeous. Her dress clung to every curve of her body, and she looked beyond _good_.

"Damn, Chi-Chi! You look sexy as hell! You're definitely gonna be turning heads, I promise!" they each exclaimed in unison, and Chi-Chi blushed, waving off their compliments as she grabbed her purse.

"Thanks, you guys," Chi-Chi smile, cheeks still rosy with a blush that made her look all the more adorable. Her smile grew as they all linked their arms together. Her friends' cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitudes were contagious. She was soon laughing along with them, her eyes glowing with joy as they headed out. Bulma's smile softened as she watched her friend, hoping that she'd have more moments of relaxation and carefreeness than she did stress and anxiety.

The music was loud, and the club was packed with crowds of people. Chi-Chi was sipping on a drink she couldn't even remember the name of. It was alcoholic though, of that she was sure, and it tasted really sweet.

This was her third or fourth drink since being here, but besides feeling buzzed, she was nowhere near drunk. They each could really hold their alcohol despite not looking like the type of women who got piss poor drunk together.

The club, _Sinful Delights_ , was a nice club. Being a princess afforded her wonderful perks, like being able to sit in a quieter, secluded space where they didn't have to deal with paparazzi or crowded areas. The VIP area was decked out in all the finery the club had to offer. There was a bar that had a large assortment of alcohol. The "rich people alcohol", as Launch liked to call it.

There were all kinds of food here too, from fancier things like chocolate covered caviar to simpler things, like burgers and fries, which was what Chi-Chi helped herself to. She wasted no time devouring it, only vaguely mindful of her manners.

They all sat beside each other on a large, plush couch whose cushions were softer than clouds. The couch itself was carved from real silver instead of wood, and Launch kept threatening to steal it when they left, which didn't fail to make them all laugh.

They hadn't been here too long, maybe around two hours at least. It went without saying that they all turned heads. While Bulma flirted with the guys that came her way, though none of them were worth taking or going home with, the rest of them ignored them. Launch and Lazuli turned them down because they were each in committed relationships. Chi-Chi turned them down because they definitely weren't her type.

She was about to say something to Lazuli when she felt someone's gaze on her. Her curiosity piqued, she turned around, eyes searching the room until she saw him, sitting in a different corner of the VIP area with who she assumed were his friends. He was handsome, she noted, with black hair that was swept up in a way that reminded her of flames and a prominent widow's peak. He wore a simple black dress shirt and dress pants, and she could tell by his build that he was muscular.

What really caught her attention was the dark brown tail that was curled securely around his waist. Realization struck her like a bolt of lightning, and as she stared at his face, she caught him smirking, his fangs gleaming in the lights. Blushing hotly, she refused to look at him any longer, calling the bartender back and ordering another drink. She could definitely use another drink right about now.

"So, I think Prince Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, _that_ Prince Vegeta, is checking me out," she whispered to her friends, refusing to say so out loud to keep unwanted attention towards them. Bulma's eyes widened, Launch damn neared choked on her drink, and Lazuli gasped softly. Each girl gave her their undivided attention. Chi-Chi nodded in the direction of where she saw him sitting.

They discreetly looked in the direction she gestured, confirming what she had told them. Prince Vegeta was, indeed, checking their friend out.

"Wow, he's looking at you like he wants to devour you, hun," Bulma mused, grinning at how Chi-Chi was blushing and shaking her head.

"He _is not_." But as she shyly looked back at him, she could clearly see that he _was_. It was as if he was undressing her with his eyes, and she felt a pleasurable ache between her legs. Quickly averting her gaze once more, she focused her attention back on the matter at hand.

"He totally is, Chi, and you know it. I don't see what the problem is. He's royal, he's rich, and he's handsome. I bet he's a beast in the sheets," Launch teased, her knowing smirk downright filthy. Lazuli burst out laughing while Bulma snorted, muffling her laughter behind her hand.

"Shut _up_!" Launch merely grinned, shrugging her shoulders and taking another hefty sip of her drink. "Dear goddesses, he's coming over here with one of his friends. What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Looking behind her, Bulma saw that he was, in fact, heading their way, and his friend was with him.

He was cute too, with wild, raven locks and a goofy smile on his face. He was taller than Prince Vegeta, and he was just as built, the white V-neck shirt and blue jeans he wore doing nothing to hide it.

"Ooh, his friend is cute! I definitely wouldn't mind going home with him, girl!" Bulma smiled flirtatiously at him, her smile widening when he smiled back at her. Oh yeah, they were definitely going to have some fun together. "Launch, trade seats me real quick. I want that hunk of man sitting right by my side."

Shaking her head, a knowing look on her face, she did as Bulma said, trading seats. Lazuli did the same, so that there was a vacant space beside Chi-Chi. She leaned against Launch, both blondes watching their friends with barely hidden amusement. This was bound to be entertaining.

Chi-Chi was about to say something, but her voice died in her throat when she realized they now had company. Her heart was hammering wildly within her chest as she saw him up close, and she felt that delirious, aching need all over again.

"Are these seats taken?" Prince Vegeta asked them, but his eyes never left hers. Chi-Chi felt tongue-tied, which wasn't like her. It took her several tries before she found her voice to answer him.

"No, they're not. You're both more than welcome to have a seat," she said, thanking the gods that her voice didn't waver and betray how nervous she was. Smiling, Vegeta sat beside her while his companion sat beside Bulma.

"I'm Kakarot, but you can call me Goku if you'd like. It's the earth name I picked up. And that's my best friend, Prince Vegeta," Goku said, shaking her hand with a smile. When he reached to shake Bulma's hand, it was as if sparks flew between them, and she already knew that her best friend was smitten with him already.

"It's good seeing you again, Goku," Lazuli smiled, pulling him into a hug that he returned with no hesitation.

"Long time no see, ya big lug!" Launch laughed, hugging him tightly. Chi-Chi and Bulma shared a look of confusion. They didn't know Launch and Lazuli knew Goku.

"Lazuli, Launch! It's awesome seeing you both! How's Krillin and Tien doing? I feel like it's been ages since I got to hang out with them and Yamcha," Goku smiled.

"They're all doing fine. And we should all definitely hang out together sometime. Everyone's been asking about you, but they understand that you're busy," Lazuli answered him, flashing him a warm smile.

"Oh, yeah! We'll definitely hang out together sometime soon, I promise! And hopefully your friends will come too."

"Sure! Any friend of Launch's and Lazuli's is a friend of ours! I'm Princess Chi-Chi Mau, but please call me Chi-Chi. And this is one of my best friends, Bulma Briefs. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Chi-Chi smiled. Vegeta shook Bulma's hand, giving her a friendly smile, which she returned. Then he focused his attention back on her, smirking as they shook hands. Wow, he had a nice grip, and she almost died when he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Chi-Chi," Vegeta said, his voice deep and velvety and _sinful_. The look he was giving her had her weak in the knees, and she was immensely thankful she was sitting down instead of standing up, or she would have surely fallen over by now. She kept her composure though, offering him a flirty smile and a wink before looking away from him, her hand clutching Launch's arm to keep her grounded.

"So, what brings you ladies here?" Goku asked, his voice sweet and pleasant. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes when Bulma smiled, hearts practically dancing in her eyes as she stared at Goku with a dreamy expression on her face.

"We're here on a mission to have fun and get Chi-Chi here laid," Launch explained, her voice mock-serious as she slung the arm Chi-Chi wasn't gripping around her neck while Bulma and Lazuli voiced their agreement. The princess could only sigh, silently asking the gods and goddesses why she was suffering like this when she was such a good person.

"Really? That's why my friends and I," Goku gestured over to their table, "brought Vegeta here. We figured he'd loosen up if he got some action. He's been extra grouchy as of late, if you know what I mean," he whispered, ignoring the heated glare Vegeta was giving him. Bulma couldn't help but laugh, marveling at how similar the dynamics of their friendship was to hers and Chi-Chi's.

Bulma snuggled up against Goku, her breasts pressed against his arm. Goku could only blush as she whispered gods know what into his ear. Knowing her, she was probably saying some suggestive things. Bulma wasn't one to beat around the bush, after all. So it was with no surprise that the two of them stood up, giving some bullshit excuse to their sudden departure. Goku was still red in the face, while Bulma looked smug. Waving them each goodbye, her gaze locked onto Chi-Chi. Winking at her, she mouthed the words ' _Get yours, girl'_ to her.

"Welp, I think Lazuli and I are gonna head out, explore the city and shit. Have fun, Chi." Grinning at her, Launch stood up, as did Lazuli. Lazuli gave her a comforting hug.

"You'll be fine, Chi. And if you feel uncomfortable, text any of us, and we'll be there, okay?" Only when Chi-Chi nodded did they take their leave. That left her and Vegeta alone together in each other's company.

"Is it true?" Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta, who was sipping on a drink she didn't remember him ordering. Dear goddess, he was so fucking sexy. She felt a stirring between her legs again; how long _had_ it been since she had sex?

"Is what true?" He put down his drink and gave her his undivided attention. He openly checked her out, and she let him, feeling a shiver of thrill run down her spine from having his heated gaze on her.

"That you have an itch that needs scratching." She felt her lip curl into a smile as she let him pull her closer. His breath, warm and sweet with the scent of alcohol, fanned against her cheeks.

"That depends. Are you offering to scratch it?" And then he was kissing her, and oh, it had been so long since she'd last been properly kissed! He kissed her breath away, tongue licking against the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and the kiss deepened almost immediately. She felt his hands tangling themselves in her hair, and her hands were clutching his shoulders as they kissed and kissed and perhaps got a little too carried away, given where they were, but in that moment, Chi-Chi couldn't find it in herself to give a damn.

When they finally pulled away, Chi-Chi was panting lightly, her cheeks rosy. She knew her lipstick was smeared from their kiss. Absently wiping her lipstick off with a napkin, her chest heaving with every needed breath she took, she stared at him, lust burning brightly within the depths of her eyes.

Standing on slightly wobbly legs, she held her hand out for him. As soon as he was grasping her hand, she was dragging him away, out of the VIP and out of the club and its pretty bright lights and vibrating music until they were outside.

There was a chill in the air that had goosebumps crawling up and down her bare back, but she paid it no mind as they stood outside, her long hair blowing in the breeze, the moonlight shining down on them both. Pulling out her phone, she saw that Bulma had sent her a text message saying that Goku used the car he and Vegeta shared to take her back to his place. Lazuli also sent her a text, letting her know she and Launch were hanging out with Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha.

That meant that she was free to use the car they all drove in to head back to her castle. Sending them both a quick response, Chi-Chi dug around in her purse until her fingers were brushing against her car key. Sighing softly, she looked back at the prince, who was watching her thoughtfully.

"I'm assuming we're heading back to your place?" His hand brushed against her back, and she leaned into his touch, craving any kind she could get from him.

"Yeah, we are, and when we get there, you better make it worth my while." Her hand trailed suggestively down his stomach until it was brushing against the impressive bulge in his pants. He hissed, arching into her hand, and she had mercy on him and gave him a squeeze, relishing in his responding groan.

Laughing, she grabbed his hand and all but ran back to her car, her heels loudly clicking against the sidewalk. She could feel his gaze on her, probably checking out her legs and her ass. She knew she looked damn good, and she was pleased with the obvious effect she had on him.

Spotting her car, she wasted no time in hurrying to it, unlocking the door and hopping inside, putting the key in the ignition and starting it up. Both of them buckled up, and she was soon on the road, speeding towards her castle. When she felt his tail touching her thigh, she shivered, but kept her attention firmly on the road. It wasn't until his tail crept up her thigh and between her legs that she nearly lost control and damn near swerved into the other lane.

She glared at him briefly, but he paid her no mind, though that smug smile on his face let her know that he knew exactly what he was doing. She'd pay him back for that later.

They were at her castle a few minutes later. Grabbing her purse and keys, she got out, Vegeta doing the same, and locked her door. No sooner than she turned around was she being swept into Vegeta's muscled arms. He pressed her firmly against the car door, his lips on hers as he kissed her. Effortlessly coaxing her mouth open, he dipped his tongue inside, thoroughly exploring everything she had to offer.

His hands were palming her breasts through the silky material of her dress, and he could feel her nipples harden from his touch. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him, and her heels were digging painfully into his back, but he ignored it as he continued kissing her breathless. He could smell her wondrous scent permeating the air, teasing him with it sweetness, and he was tempted to do her right here, right now. However, he steeled himself and resisted the urge.

Slowly, their kisses came to a stop; their lips were still close enough so that they could feel their breaths on their lips. She could clearly feel his arousal against her inner thigh, and she felt her mouth water at the thought of it being inside of her.

"Where's your room?" Vegeta asked when he finally found his voice.

"It's on the seventh story, first window on the right," Chi-Chi answered, sounding breathless. Nodding, he held on tight to her and flew them to it, carefully opening the window and flying into to her room, landing gently on the floor.

He slowly put her down, hands on her shoulders to steady her to keep her from falling. Chi-Chi sighed, tossing her purse somewhere in one of the corners of her room as she bent down to take her heels off, kicking them under her bed. She could feel his eyes on her as she took off her jewelry, carefully placing them on her dresser.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around so that she was looking at him. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, exposing himself to her curious gaze. Scars were scattered here and there across his chest, arms, back, and legs. All of them were faded, some deeper than others, but none of them disgusted her. She smiled at him, nodding her head softly to assure him that she wasn't put off and still wanted to continue.

She moved so that she was standing between his legs and turned so that she wasn't facing him.

"Undress me." Smirking, turned on by her soft, but firm command, he complied. He easily took off her dress, watching as it fell to the ground. He looked his fill of her, marveling at her tanned skin. Though she didn't have as many as him, he saw a few scars marring her otherwise smooth skin. She was still beautiful, and the fact that she must've got those scars from fighting had his blood running hot.

"Turn around, princess." She snorted, rolling her eyes, but did as he said, slowly turning around so that they were facing each other once again. She was braless, wearing nothing but red, lacey panties; her breasts were ample and looked as soft as they surely must've felt, her stomach was toned with a trail of hair that disappeared inside her panties. Her arms, thighs and legs were strong, and he could tell from looking at them that she was a fighter. He knew a punch or kick from her would no doubt hurt like a bitch.

"You're stunning," he breathed, hands reaching out to touch her stomach, tracing her abs.

"Aren't you the charmer?" she laughed, smiling coyly as she slowly slipped out of her underwear, letting it fall to the floor. She reveled in the way he looked at her. There was something about having the Prince of Saiyans unabashedly desiring her that did something to her ego.

"I aim to please," he smirked, removing the only article of clothing left that separated them from paradise. She couldn't bite back the quiet moan that slipped out into the open as she drunk in the sight of his arousal. She licked her lips, her gaze darkening as she imagined how it would feel to have it inside of her. She was getting wet just thinking about it, and she could feel said wetness dripping sticky down her inner thighs.

He groaned, his tail bristling in pleasure as the scent of her desire hit him full force. Dear gods, did this woman know what she was doing to him? She was teasing him with her scent, with the faces she was making. He could see her wetness, could all but taste it on his tongue, longing to be buried deeply inside her as he fucked her into oblivion.

She kept her eyes on him as she lowered herself to her knees; her expression was a mixture of wantonness, shyness, and confidence. Her smile was coy as she watched him spread his legs without her having to tell him, Nestled comfortably between his legs, she peered up at him.

His shoulders were tense, his hands balled tightly into fists. His tail was swaying behind him in excitement, and his eyes shone with yearning and anticipation. He clearly craved relief, and she reveled in the fact that only she could give him that release he desperately ached for.

She firmly gripped him in one hand, languidly stoking him. Her other hand fondled his balls, watching his reactions to judge if he liked what she was doing. He seemed to like it, if that pleasured groan was anything to go by. She lowered her head, her hair blocking her from his view as she got to work.

She suckled his head in her warm lips, licking it. The salty taste of pre-come hit her taste buds and she found that she didn't mind it at all. While it had been a minute since she last had some, this certainly wasn't her first time by any means. Moving the hand that was stroking him out of the way, she slowly took him deeper into her mouth, using her freed hand to stroke his swaying tail.

She vaguely remembered that a Saiyan's tail was a weak point as well as an erogenous zone for them too, depending on how one handled it. Fortunately for Vegeta, Chi-Chi was handling it just fine, stoking it in time with the bobs of her head, ensuring he felt nothing but the upmost pleasure.

" _Chi-Chi_." The way he cried out her name did something to her, and she began to really work him, eyes squeezed shut as she focused on bringing him to a blissful release. Vegeta felt as if he had died and went to heaven, he felt so damn good. Fuck, she was so damn good at this, taking him in her mouth, squeezing his balls just right, stroking his tail to heighten his pleasure.

He couldn't help but stare at her, drinking in the intoxicating image of her blowing him. Gently, he pushed some of her hair out of her face, allowing him to better appreciate the view. His allowed his hands to tangle themselves in her tresses, tugging on them. She moaned in response, and that's what ended up doing him in. He quickly tried to pull her off, but she wasn't having it.

"Fuck," Vegeta grunted, slumping backward against her bed as he fought to catch his breath. Chi-Chi was soon sitting beside him, looking smug as hell. He dared to glance at her, and once she had his attention, she swallowed his essence, licking her lips as she winked at him, smiling a smile that was downright _filthy_.

"That's the plan," Chi-Chi laughed, voice a rough around the edges. Her lips were a dark pink, and her dark eyes were smoldering with desire. She was soon tugging him back into another kiss, this one lazier than their previous ones, but no less passionate. His tail was tickling her inner thighs, and her pleasured sigh was muffled against his lips. When his tail decided to brush against her wet folds, she jerked back in response, breaking their kiss as she buried her face in his chest.

Her thighs started to tremble the longer he stroked her, though it wasn't quite enough to get her off, and he knew it. He was just teasing her, the bastard. His thumbs were rubbing slow circles around her nipples, making them pebble up in response. She whined, and Vegeta felt his control waver.

He switched their positions so that he was nestled comfortably between those delicious strong thighs. Pressing his nose against her folds, he greedily inhaled her scent, breathing it in like it was all he needed to survive. He gave a long, broad swipe of his tongue against her core, and her thighs trembled in response. He repeated the motion again and again, slowly working her up until she was tugging his hair in an attempt to keep him right where she needed him and gasping out his name in broken pleas.

He moved his mouth so that his lips were now wrapped around her clitoris, easing his fingers into her wet warmth one at a time. He felt his dick jerk at her velvety warmth, aching to be buried as deep as he could be inside of her. He stroked her with his fingers, finger that sweet spot within her that had her hips arching in response.

" _Vegeta, please,"_ Chi-Chi whimpered, eyes screwed shut, mouth ajar. Sucking on her clit in response, he proceeded to really finger her, pulling her closer and closer towards that sweet relief she so desperately craved. She came all over his fingers, his name tumbling from those pretty lips of hers, and he kept up his ministrations, coaxing her into _another_ orgasm, much to her surprise.

Licking her clean, her taste on his tongue, he kissed his way up her body until he was hovering above her. He stared down at her, gently pushing her hair out of her face so that he could see her better. She peered up at him, eyes wide with wonder, and he felt his heart clench at such an expression.

"You okay?" he asked softly, his forehead pressed against hers. Such tenderness blew her away, and she felt as if her heart was lodged in her throat. She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him, rubbing her wetness against the length of his arousal, and he broke the kiss, growling deep in his throat, and damn, that was kinda hot.

"Yes. I'd feel even better once you put that pipe of yours to good use," was her brazen response, and he couldn't help the breathless laugh that escaped his lips at such a comment. He was used to princesses being all prim and proper, so this was definitely a nice change of pace. Wasting no more time, he guided himself inside her, slowly easing himself into that blissful paradise.

"Gods, you feel so fucking good," he moaned, letting her adjust to him. He touched her all over, paying special attention to her breasts, teasing and pulling on her nipples, and when she clenched in response, he damn near lost his load. When she rocked her hips against his, he took that as his cue to move, easily establishing a rhythm that was pleasurable for the both of them.

It had been too long since he'd last slept with someone, and, buried in her delicious warmth, he wondered why he deprived himself of such a thing. The way she felt, the way she moved, was lighting a fire within him that threatened to consume him whole. So caught up in his thinking, he wasn't aware their positions were being switched until he was landing on his back.

Slightly dazed, he could only stare up at her in wonder, her inky locks spilling down her back, her hands resting firmly on his chest. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly began riding him, rising up until he almost slipped out of her, before slowly sinking back down again. She kept this up for a while, slowly increasing the tempo until she was riding him with abandon, her hips slamming down against his.

He gave as good as he got though, meeting her thrust for thrust, both of them moaning, whimpering and crying out for each other. Their lips crashed together in a frantic kiss as they chased their release together. And when they found that paradise, they fell into it together, moaning each other's name into the air.

Chi-Chi collapsed on top of him, and Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, listening to the beats of her heart and the uneven breaths she took. He was surprisingly winded, his own breathing labored as he fought to calm his heart down. They were a sweaty mess, and he could feel their combined release trickling out of her and onto his thighs, but he could care less right now.

"That was nice," Chi-Chi said, smiling up at him. He ran his fingers through that silky, black hair of hers, marveling at its softness. She looked so beautiful, her looks rivalling the goddesses themselves. "Let's go again!" At that comment he burst out laughing, and she couldn't help but laugh along with him, happily losing herself in his presence and warmth.


End file.
